Navigate Me
by bored spitless
Summary: They wanted more. They wanted it all. But...What held them back? What forced them to not give in to their primal desires? What was it?


**I'm creeping your way  
And these sheets aren't stopping me  
Because I'm gonna meet you face to face  
And I'm gonna start from your waist  
Up through your navel  
And we're approaching such a place**

This is where we both get scared  
This is where emotion flares  
This is where we both prepare

Navigate me through your body, navigate me  
Navigate me through your body, navigate  
I love the way you tug on top of me  
So navigate me through your body

I'm creeping your way  
And these sheets aren't stopping me  
That's right, it's quite simply  
These sheets aren't stopping me  
'Cause my mind's on a mission  
And a mind on a mission  
Is a mind that you just set free  
I'm creeping your way, I'm creeping your...

This is where we both get scared  
And this is where emotion flares  
This is where we both prepare

Navigate me through your body, navigate me  
Navigate me through your body, navigate  
I love the way you tug on top of me  
So navigate me

'Cause a mind on a mission  
With enough ammunition  
And the right proposition  
Is a mind that you might set free  
'Cause a mind on a mission  
With enough ammunition  
And the proper position  
Is a mind that you just set free

I love the way you tug on top of me  
So navigate me

Navigate me through your body, navigate me  
Navigate me through your body, navigate  
I love the way you tug on top of me  
So navigate me

Navigate me through your body, navigate me  
Navigate me through your body, navigate  
I love the way you tug on top of me  
So navigate me through your body

I'm creeping your way, I'm creeping your way...

Bodies rubbed harder against each other. Hands pulled long stands of hair; arching necks and making gasps escape red lips. Tongues licked out, tasting the other's mouth deeply, tasting all they could.

It wasn't enough. Touching, rubbing, kissing. It never was enough. The both wanted more. So much more. They wanted to finally undress the other, trace hands over the other's body, feel how excited and aroused the other was. They both desperately wanted to make the other scream in passion.

But they wouldn't.

It was forbidden. Forbidden since he was the assistant and she was married.

They wanted more.

The desire to hear their name screamed in passion, lust evident in their eyes and faces. Bruises decorating pale skin. Long scratches down a tan back, showing such passion and lust…

But they wouldn't get that.

He would pull away from her, panting and so aroused, he felt pain. She would pull away and lower her head, thinking of her family back home. Yes, she wanted him, but she wanted her family more.

He would clear his throat and bow politely before leaving her office, gathering his stuff from his desk hurriedly, and hurrying out of the dark and empty office building. She would wipe her mouth clean and fix her hair, making herself presentable.

Their meetings were late at night. She was working overtime on a hard case. He had to stay in case she wanted coffee or something. No one knew of their lies.

She would gather her things slowly, this way he could escape. If she caught up with him, they'd forget their rules and take it to the next step, the step they both wanted so badly.

He leaves through the elevator, only relaxing and cursing himself once the doors are shut. He knows she's married. He's met her husband and kids. He liked them. But he loved her. It wasn't fair. He sighed and shook his head quickly as he banged his head back into the elevator wall. He couldn't keep doing this. He needed more. He needed all of her.

And he couldn't…no, wouldn't, take her away from her life. Her family. He just couldn't.

She stopped and looked at her family. She wanted them. But she wanted him as well. He was so different from her. So loud and brash. He didn't hold his thoughts in, telling anyone off if it was needed. She was nothing like that. She shied away from conflict, being quiet and going along with what they said.

But that didn't give her a reason to leave her family. She couldn't do that. No.

And since neither of them could live with themselves if they did that, they continued to meet in secret, stopping before they really broke some rules. They stopped before the heavy petting, before the names could take shape. Before…it turned into that elusive thing they longed for.

Before that lust….that longing…finally took over and forced them to ruin a happy family.

**Um…Hm. Not condoning cheating but….Hm. not my characters, and the song in the beginning is navigate me by cute is what we aim for. Review and all that jazz. I have no clue where that was going, so you know…don't be mean to me. Gracias.**


End file.
